eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Bart Crugar
Bart Crugar is a young man with Multiple Personality Disorder. However, he believes he has schitzophrenia instead and often has mental issues that results in him being rude or irritable towards others. His split personality is known as Freddy and the other personality often riducules Bart, calling him Bartie or Bartholemew. Though Bart is the dominant personality, Freddie is slowly becoming the stronger of the two. The two are complete opposites in every way except for their shared love of horror flicks. HISTORY Bart was born on May 9th, 1991 to Julia and Jacob Crugar. He is an only child, and he would have had a twin, if his would-be brother hadn't died in the womb. Bart was born premature because the doctors were worried that Julia would lose him as well. Fortunately, despite being born two weeks premature, Bart was healthy, if a little under weight. However, Bart was babied most of his childhood by his over protective mother who didn’t want to lose her only child. Bart lived in Colorado for eleven years before his parents family moved to Odessa, Texas in July 2002. His mother works at the library and his dad is a geologist who also studies ancient architectures. Growing up, Bart had always managed to find something to entertain himself with. Like many toddlers, Bart enjoyed watching cartoons. He got into comics when he was six and was just starting to read. However, his mother was still overly protective of him at this time, so Bart really didn’t get to go out much. He didn’t make many friends because of how shy he was at first. Instead, Bart made himself an imaginary friend named Freddie. Freddie was Bart’s best friend when he was growing up, even if he was just imaginary. They did everything together from playing at the park to discovering Bart was allergic to shrimp after he took one from his mother's cutting board. Because it was common for kids to have imaginary friends, his parents didn’t do much about it. However, when weird things started happening around the house and Bart kept blaming Freddie, they started to get worried. His parents became more worried when Bart kept talking about Freddie as he grew past the time it would take for a normal child to stop believing in imaginary friends. When Bart was nine his dad, Jacob, asked Bart about Freddie. When Bart told his dad that Freddie said he was his brother, Jacob started to get worried. His parents took him to a specialist, and when they explained to the specialist that Bart had a twin who died, the specialist explained that Freddie was just a manifestation of Bart’s desire for a brother. Though Julia was satisfied, and decided to spend more time with her son, Jacob wasn’t. Jacob had a special power, which Julia knew about, and he thought that his son might have inherited the genes. Freddie never did disappear as his parents had hoped. Bart kept talking about Freddie as if he was a real person. Bart continued to do this as he grew older. It got to the point that Freddie started to influence Bart’s actions. Bart, who at the time was just seeing Freddie, would do everything he was told. His parents got so worried that they got him medication to stop his hallucinations. The medication worked to a point. Rather than seeing Freddie everywhere, Bart only saw Freddie in mirrors or other reflective surfaces. Due to the medication he was taken, Bart started to get stressed out and agitated. He would constantly get headaches and see Freddie’s mocking face instead of his reflection. This persisted until one day everything just went blank and Bart missed out on a day’s worth of events. Bart grew frightened when he learned from his dad that he had been acting out of character that day. Since then, Bart would continue having black outs whenever he gets stressed or scared. He never knows what happened, but whenever he looks in his own reflection, he can see Freddie smiling knowingly back at him. Bart graduated from high school in 2009. He hasn't gone to college yet. At the moment, Bart is spending the summer at home, occasionally helping his mom at the library. He also works at an indoor rock climbing center. His dad is currently in Europe studying Stonehenge. Before Jacob left, he gave Bart a silver chain with an uncut sapphire hanging from it. Jacob had told Bart it was for good luck. However it doesn’t seem to be working. Bart has been getting a lot of nightmares recently and he’s been trying to stay up to avoid them. However, it’s clearly starting to affect his appearance and personality as he looks paler and Freddie seems to pop up more than usual. Appearance Bart stands exactly 5’8 ½” with messy, almost curly, brown hair. He has olive colored skin, but sometimes the lack of sleep gives him a pale complexion and dark circles under his eyes. His eyes a cool grey in color, which seem to brighten when he’s happy. His teeth aren’t exactly the pearly white, but they aren’t yellow either. They’re pale grey if you look at them. He doesn’t have a muscular body, but he’s not over weight. If anything, he’s got a small, slim build. Whenever Bart’s split personality, Freddie, takes over, Bart looks the same, with a few minor changes. His mannerisms changes. He stands straighter and he’s got a constant smile on his face. Bart, or rather Freddie’s, right index and middle finger twitch when he’s excited. The dark lines under his eyes also seem to be darker and his hair covers his eyes. For clothing, Bart usually wears casual attire. Simple things such as jeans, t-shirts, polos, etc. He is usually seen wearing red or blue shirts. Most notable are his red and blue hoodies, which he alternates wearing every other day. In addition, he has matching wrist bands to go with his red hood and a checkered one for his blue hoodie. The only thing Bart regularly wears is a silver chained necklace, where an uncut sapphire hangs.